Through This Life
by Skewbald
Summary: Definitely AU, and takes place in the future. Just going to be some drabbles about Beck, going through life. Reviews and comments always welcome! :


Decided to start a little drabbles series about Beck's life as he gets older, marries, has kids, ect. Who could his wife be? Hmmm...

Don't judge me, lol.

As for my other story, Insanely Super, I've hit some speedbumps and am hoping to update that soon. Sorry!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The clock on the dash read 1:23am. Four hours past the time of which he was supposed to be home. The director wanted the final scene to be perfect, resulting in such a late work night. And Beck had to agree, the hard work had paid off as the scene turned out better than hoped. Now the movie was officially done. His first movie ever. Wholy chiz, how the time had gone by. It felt like just yesterday he had been trying out for the part of the boy from Brooklyn who aided the main character in proving a scam. Yet it had been two years ago. Two short and drastically changed years. College graduation, first official job, marriage. Beck was so terrified of it all at one point, but now that he had finally managed to settle down and find a spot in life that was just right for him, he was no longer terrified of the future. He would make what he could of it.

The familiar bulk of his house popped into view, and he eased his car into the driveway, parking in the garage. This was the only thing that hadn't really set in yet; he had a very nice house that was all his. Well, theirs. He and his fiancé's.. Fiancé, that was something else that still didn't seem to settle yet. He didn't know how he became so lucky.

He stepped out of the car and moved towards the back door, smiling as he noticed the dim glow of the living room lights shining through the large back windows of the house. Unlocking the door, he stepped in and made his way to the living room, taking careful steps. He knew she'd most likely be asleep. Sure enough, he found her lying on the cream colored couch, a book open on the floor with her right arm dangling above it. She looked so peaceful, yet he knew she had to be uncomfortable.

Her being suddenly shifted, and her eyes fluttered slightly. A low whine escaped her full lips. Beck moved towards her, depositing his suit coat on the back of the love seat.

"Hey," he whispered, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey, you're home," she whispered back, a smile gracing her lips as her brown eyes started to open.

"Yeah. Jimmy kept us late, but we finished the movie. It's done babe, no more long and lonely nights."

"I like that," she purred, pushing herself upright. She stretched her arms above her head and blinked a few times, trying to wash the sleepiness away. Beck lowered himself down onto the sofa next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her to his chest and she snuggled into the embrace. He stroked her hair slowly, placing a kiss atop her head when he felt the need. They sat there for a few moments, reveling in each others company.

"Shall we go to bed then?" he asked, his eye sight turning blurry from the need for sleep. He had been up since 5:30 the previous morning.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Beck stood slowly, then turned and looked at her. Her brown eyes were closed and she had a smile playing at her lips.

"Carry me?" she asked, giving a small, cheeky grin. Beck smirked and lifted her up, bride style. She looped her arms around his neck, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He turned off the living room lights and ascended the stairs, making his way down the hall to their bedroom.

Opening the door, he moved to the bed and set her down. She still had her eyes closed, and moved to snuggle under the fluffy red comforter. Beck quickly changed into some sweats and joined her, pulling her to him. She splayed her fingers across his chest, his fingers tangled in her tresses of brown hair.

"I love you Trina. Forever and always." Trina smiled slightly, her heart fluttering. No, her new position as a fiancé had not set in yet either. After all, it had only been a week since he asked her.

"Forever and always," she whispered back, allowing her head to rest against his chest and her eyes to drift close. Beck stroked her hair silently, waiting for sleep to take over. It wasn't long until the both of them were sound asleep, wrapped around one another underneath the fluffy red comforter, the night time starting to tick away.


End file.
